Fantasies will come true With a small price
by heartx3core
Summary: After Ron & Harry finally discover a secret between them, Ginny seeks to destroy it. Lavender, also holds a secret being protected by Ron, even if he doesn't know it. slash RWHP. GWHP. LBHG. [I don't own any of these characters, sorry!]
1. Secrets Formed

Fantasies Come True for Everyone For A Price 

Amongst the crowd of people in an extremely busy Flourish & Blotts bookstore, an anxious Harry Potter stood at a counter accompanied by Ron & Ginny Weasley, paying for his select armful of books. A flustered look over his face, he and the cashier argued over the price of an old Gilderoy Lockheart manifesto.

"But your not listening to me, it says over there that the book is half off!" his voice increased even louder with every word as his eyes glazed over with frustration.

The elderly woman shook her bony fingers at Harry,

"Young boy, this book was under the wrong sign then. It is 5 sickles, please, just give the proper amount or I'll have to have you leave."

Harry reached into his pocket, stumbling his fingers around excitedly, and grasped several silver coins.

"Ah, here they are." he grumbled as he dropped the coins onto the counter before him.

"Thank you, here are your purchases. Please leave through the door to your right. Have a good day."

Harry, Ron, & Ginny quickly left through the door on their left, just to spite the old bag lady. As soon as they exited the bookstore, rain began coming down hard on the stone walkways splashing up onto their robes. Harry flipped up his hood and began sprinting for the nearest shop, as Ginny and Ron followed. Giggling and making a scene, they made their way to the warm shelter of the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering, a gust of stagnant and smoky air came gushing out of the large oak door, leaving all three of them to choke.

"Harry! Can I see the book now?" Ron bellowed out with a loud cough.

"Ron? Are you serious? Right in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron, with all these people around?" Harry flashed a look of disgust in Ron's direction as he whispered his question to him, "I think you've gone mad."

"Harry, you know as well as I do what that book contains. We've been waiting for the trip here without Mum to buy it since we were first years, COME ON!" Ron's face went low, his voice letting out blows of disappointment.

"Well, I think your both mad. Why did you need to buy a book of pictures when you've got me, willing to do anything for a taste of you?" a smaller version of Ginny's voice said, she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and licked her lower lip, "Tell me, I really want to know."

"Ginny! EW! You know the world doesn't revolve around you, and its not just Harry's book, I paid for part of it, too." Ron said a little too loud, people were staring now.

"Oh yeah? With what money?" she smirked at Ron, almost laughing.

"Well, the money I got from Lavender." Ron looked down again, his cheeks during a bright red.

"Yeah, from whoring yourself off to her. Exactly how much did she pay you, Won-Won?" Ginny's smirk got much bigger as she awaited Ron's reply.

"100 sickles... but still! Ginny, don't tell Mum! I just did it because she said going into Hogwarts single would be sort of like walking in hell without any sins.. Plus, I wanted the money." Ron's face resembled a cherry at that moment, although cherries don't usually sweat...

"Alright you two! Shut up! We'll all rent a room and go up there and look at it.. Coppice?"

"OK!" Ron & Ginny both yelled the reply.

"Let's go find Tom."

After Tom helped them bring up their luggage Just the small black bag containing the books from Flourish and Blotts, it ended up there were only rooms for the night left, one for Ginny, the other for Harry and Ron to share.

Harry and Ron entered their rooms and collapsed onto the twin beds. Ginny walked in, sat herself on a small wicker chair pouting.

"God, What's your problem, Ginny? Stop making that stupid face."

"I still don't understand why Harry and I can't share a room! He knows I don't bite.. too hard.." she bit her lip and Ron flashed Harry a look.

"Maybe it's because Harry got enough pussy today.." Ron pointed towards the Gilderoy Lockheart book and laughed.

"Or maybe I got enough bitch from Hermione." Ron and Harry shared a laugh while Ginny kept pouting. Ron sat on his bed and opened the black bag and took out a random book.

"Because Ginny, you know I'm not interested, go to your room now, please?"

"FINE!" Ginny stormed off, sending red sparks from her wand as she walked out.

"Goodness, must she be such a bitch?" Ron was still giving Harry a look, but changed the tone of his voice to hide it from him, "No wonder you can't stand her."

"Ok Ron, what the fuck did you do with the bag?"

"What bag?"

"The bag with all our shit we bought in it?"

"Right here, next to me on the floor."

"Well, bring it... Come here."

The boys laid on their stomachs on the single bed and flipped through the pages of Gilderoy Lockheart's book _Gilderoy Lockheart's Guide to the Ancient Civilizations; His First Picture Book_.

"Look at the tits on her!" Ron's eyes almost bulged from his head.

"Ron, that's Mother Theresa! Besides, they are a bit saggy."

"Kind of like Ginny's?"

"Yeah, sort of. Wait, Ron, why the hell are you looking at your own sisters breasts?"

"The bitch leaves her door open all the time! Plus, I look to compare her to other girls. In case one day, I pull some sort of incest like Fred and George see Blue In the Face... Or in the Balls?"

"Um, NO! EW! What kind of idio-" Harry pushed Ron so he'd fall from the bed, but as he fell to the floor he grabbed Harry's arms and brought him down with him. The boys lay on the floor together, breathing loudly and starting to laugh. Ron looked into Harry's eyes and saw something he'd never seen before. Was it his reflection or was it something Harry was dreaming of?

"Harry?" whispered Ron. Ron began to think in a 'Now or Never' sort of way.

"What, Ron?" Harry looked back at Ron and smiled. Ron's heart started to beat faster, and Harry began to notice.

"Why haven't we got off each other yet?"

"I'm sort of comfortable." Harry let out, choking on his own words.

"This is a really great shag rug on the floor.. But I don't think it's the shag rug... Is it bad I am, too?"

Harry reached out his arms from the tangle of their bodies and began stroking Ron's face. Ron reached out one of his hands, too, and grabbed Harry's hand from his face.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, beginning to pull his hand away from Ron's face, but Ron pushed it back.

"No, keep it there." Ron looked up at Harry, his face a bright shade of strawberry and grabbed Harry's lips with his.

"Ron," Harry pulled his mouth away from Ron's, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Harry. I want you."

The two boys kissed and sucked on each other lips, the book falling from the bed, hitting the floor. They both laughed at the sight of it, and continued non-stop. Ron, being the one on top, glided his hands all over Harry, stroking his stomach just near the top of his pants, occasionally gliding underneath, brushing his pelvic bones with his fingertips. Harry reached for the bottom of Ron's shirt, pulling it off of him. Harry then rolled Ron over, and took over.

Harry kissed Ron's neck as slight moans came from Ron's lips, Harry pushed his hands over Ron's mouth.

"Don't say a word."

Harry worked the clasps off Ron's pants, fiddling with the zipper as he heard a door slam behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ginny of course, here to spoil the fun, burst through the door, dropping to her knees, "Harry! I thought you loved me!"

"Well... Ron and me were looking at the book and then we fell and he kissed me."

"What? You were the one to kiss back!" Ron leapt up and walked toward the door, "I'll take Ginny's room. Good riddance and Goodnight!"

"Harry! I'm so sorry he came onto you.. He's just jealous, I swear."

"I don't think he's jealous." Harry mumbled under his breath, as he kissed Ron again, "I quite like this feeling, Ginny. Why do you think I've never, ever came on to you?"

With what Harry just confessed, Ron walked back into the room, he sat down upon the wicker chair next to the bed, crossing his legs, attempting to hide his erection until Harry expressed the truth.

"What about last night, Harry?" she whispered into his right ear, the one right next to Ron. Ron let out a chuckle, knowing for a fact Ginny had a wet dream, their rooms are right across from each other, how could he not hear his little sister moaning?

"What?" Harry's face twisted and he almost laughed, but his anger held it back.

"Oh, nevermind. Sometimes I really wish my fantasies could come true, Harry. I believe them to be real.." Ginny batted her eyelashes and kiss her fingers and pressed them to Harry's.

"No," he wiped away at the blob of saliva and heavily fragranced lipgloss on his lips, "I don't want you, Ginny. I want Ron! Can't you see that?"

Ginny burst into tears and stumbled out of the room into the hall, where she continued to run until, with a loud thud, she tripped and hit the ground.

"Is this all true, Harry?" Ron looked deep into Harry's green eyes and saw his reflection, knowing that it was more than that, it was Harry's secret, now revealed.

"Yes." Harry murmered and kissed Ron's cheek. Ron moved his mouth over to Harry's and graciously continued what had been started before.

end of chapter one, good eh?

-r&r.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

After the night of his life, Ron woke to Harry lying next to him, a sunbeam from the window highlighting his face. Ron leaned over the pale boy and kissed him lightly on the lips, not even waking him. Ron stretched his arms out and yawned, he walked over to the fireplace in the corner of the room, and lit the burned logs with a flick of his wand.

Harry woke from his sleepy daze and lifted his head off the pillow.

"Sleep well?" Ron smiled as he walked back over to Harry.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry half-smiled.

"Why the long face?" as he touched Harry's face, stroking his cheek.

"Ron," he pushed his hand off his face, "You know we can't do this."

"Why not?" He looked down, his face doing its best trick and turning its pale reddish tint.

"Because. School, parents, friends. It's too big of a chance someone would find out. And they'd all be pissed if we didn't tell them, and what about Lavender? Everyone would find out your not really her boyfriend, but just her manwhore, no offense."

"Oh, I see how this works. You confess what you and me both know is true and then you say it was a mistake. No, that's not why. Why can't we?"

"Ron, can you HONESTLY tell me that there is a single gay couple in the entire school of Hogwarts?"

"I don't know what to say. I guess your right." Ron stared at the floor as he walked away, his face turning a deep maroon. He sat not facing Harry in the small, white wicker chair.

"Oh come on, Ron! Don't make me watch you like that."

"I'm not making you do anything."

"Alright, Ron. Should we or shouldn't we tell people?"

"It depends. Why not just let them find out for themselves?"

Ron crawled towards Harry on the floor, and laid on his back. Harry sat next to him, cross legged.

"I guess that'd work." Harry smiled.

"Whatever works for you, works for me." Ron sat up and stared into Harry's majestic eyes. Ron brushed Harry's black hair away from his eyes with his right hand, and kissed his cheek.

"Ron.. How do we tell Hermione?"

"Ginny probably already did."

"True, true. I wonder if she's okay."

Alright. Sucky chapter, I know. I have another in the works.


End file.
